


情敌1V1

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 患得患失不是这么个患法。





	1. 喜欢的人迟钝情敌还多怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *我怎么又写论坛体  
> *全是假的，假装大牛哥玩论坛  
> *OOC全是我的，牛哥咋可能脑洞这么大  
> *国际论坛，全英文交流  
> *我也不知道为什么全世界都会说英语  
> *放飞自我产物，准备好请慢用

世界频道>>情感版>>同性分区  
[热门] 喜欢的人迟钝情敌还多怎么办？  
1L lz  
如题，lz暗恋一个人好久，可是他根本意识不到我喜欢他，也根本不知道自己有多可爱，感觉自己一堆情敌，简直前路渺茫。

2L  
前排吃瓜！！！  
好奇小可爱（lz没给名字就这么叫了？）

3L  
所以lz到底在问什么怎么办……  
怎么让他意识到你喜欢他还是怎么干掉情敌？

4L  
楼上这个妈妈桑的语气hhhh

5L  
Lz你说详细一点让我们多吃两口瓜，我们也好对症下药啊？

6L lz  
我母语不是英语，打字慢而且文法可能也不太好，请大家见谅啊~  
我先写写我喜欢的人吧。发出来表示我正在码字，不是钓鱼贴也没有消失。

7L  
好的lz  
乖巧（

8L  
Lz别方。这个坛子里有挺多人母语都不是英语，玩得也都蛮开心的。

9L idolccc  
蹲一波评论，我有个师兄也怂得要命不敢表白，愁啊。

10L  
哈哈哈楼上  
为师兄操心的小师弟，我咋隐隐地感觉楼上可能要秃

11L  
Lz是真的打字慢……  
我的好奇心要憋不住了真的

12L  
是的……lz该不会一边打一边查字典吧orz

13L lz  
我回来了，先说说我喜欢的人。这里叫他J。  
J是一个特别特别甜的人。  
没错，一个男孩子，特别特别甜，笑起来小虎牙超绝可爱，头发看起来就毛茸茸的，我敢保证所有认识他的人都想揉揉他的头发捏捏他的脸。  
但是我绝对不是因为他可爱才喜欢他的！  
嗯……多说一点，应该不会掉码吧……我们都是同一个项目的运动员，他排世界第四。  
他在某个方面的天赋能惊艳全世界，而且他一直都很努力很努力地在改善他不太擅长的那部分，所有的难过和痛苦也不怎么说，他总是笑着的。  
好心疼他。想给他一个可以放肆说的怀抱呢。

14L  
天……lz你这是喜欢上了一个什么神仙

15L  
怪不得怂呢，这是我我也得怂啊

16L  
对不起我本来已经码好了无数条意见建议告诉lz该怎么表白，现在只想劝lz放弃。  
如lz所说，若他是个喜欢自己扛的人，那么大概只有比他还要强大，跟他一样能明白他经历过什么的人才能真正走进他心里。  
长痛不如短痛吧lz，这样的人适合当神仙供着，不适合被我等凡人捧在手心里。

17L  
这么一说……我好心疼lz……这基本不可能啊我的老天……

18L idolccc  
唉lz你该不会是把他当成偶像，迷弟心情作祟吧orz

19L lz  
我当然是J的粉丝！他们都说我是J的世界第一粉头hhh  
啊我是不是忘了说什么了……我现在是这个项目的世界排名第一，完完全全能理解J所经受的一切，因为我也都经历过。  
也正是因为经历过，并且自己经历的时候心情十分灰暗，所以看见他依然能用他毫无阴霾的笑去面对，真的很容易就沦陷了。

20L  
[此楼已被楼主删除]

21L  
……

22L  
Lz你怕不是个极品……这也能忘。

23L  
我今天跑到大神发帖现场了，溜了溜了。

24L  
我是16L，我现在不想管lz是不是世界第一我只想按住他脑袋薅光他头发。我辛辛苦苦码的表白建议因为lz一个“他世界排名第四”删掉了，现在辛辛苦苦码的长痛不如短痛例证又要因为lz“我是世界第一”被删。  
我现在不想码表白建议，佛了。

25L lz  
觉得我编故事的默默出去没人拦着你，要骂我私聊骂，别ky耽误大家的好心情，反正这么多年我黑子也不少。但是要是您骂J，对不起您不换ip地址以后就别想上网了，当山顶洞人吧，挺适合的。  
20L已经被我删除，层主被我切断了ip地址和互联网的通路，大家开开心心地一起聊天吧~【眯眼笑】

26L  
我都没注意到少了个楼……lz手速真的一级棒了

27L  
霸……霸气侧漏的lz  
“骂我随便敢骂J你就完了”这设定……真爱了。

28L  
Lz这会儿这么霸气有啥用啊！！！  
对着J您大胆说出来啊？？？

29L  
楼上zqsg恨铁不成钢

30L idolccc  
唉我师兄要是能有lz一半霸气，这波早成了，烦，真烦。

31L lz  
我觉得我对他已经做得很明显很霸气了！  
J他get不到我有什么办法？  
[我还是个宝宝.jpg]

32L  
哦[冷漠.jpg]  
那么请问楼主：

33L  
你

34L  
做

35L  
什么

36L  
了？

37L  
这一串在搞什么乌龙……

38L prt  
有点好奇lz对J做了什么  
@idolccc 你该不会是……你说的是……

39L idolccc  
妈啊吓到我了，你咋也[你懂的.jpg]  
我是[你懂的.jpg]，我说的确实是[你懂的.jpg]

40L  
围观楼上两位有ID的大佬打哑谜

41L  
我有点看不太清楚这个楼的走势……我觉得远不止现在我们看到的这么简单？

42L lz  
真要说我对他做什么了吗……[捂脸.jpg]  
有点羞耻呃，毕竟我以前以为我还挺含蓄的。  
那就从我刚刚发现自己有点欣赏他的时候开始说？

43L  
停在这里很不厚道啊lz

44L  
出售花生瓜子雪碧可乐西瓜辣条

45L  
蹲好了，我感觉lz可能要有什么爆言[吃瓜.jpg]

46L prt  
@idolccc 他俩被老师单独留下来了，我实在受不了就溜了。还是你有先见之明，早溜早超生[生无可恋.jpg]

47L idolccc  
那可不[骄傲.jpg]  
我都有经验了。

48L  
我感觉楼上两位有故事~

49L prt  
其实也没啥故事，就我们俩三次元是好朋友。  
这次就是蹲蹲评论然后救救我们俩另一个朋友，他也是喜欢一个人好久但是很怂，那个被喜欢的人脑子根本就从来也没往这方面想过。  
唯一比lz好点的大概就是我们朋友至少没有一堆情敌……

50L  
好太多了好嘛！

51L  
虽然很心疼lz但还是哈哈哈哈哈哈dbq  
我感觉没啥差别嘛，如果被喜欢的人真的迟钝到一定境界，哪个情敌也都不容易得手。

52L  
好像说得很有道理

53L lz  
嘛，之前不是说他的天赋惊艳世界吗？超级自豪地说我在他惊艳到世界之前就注意他了~  
那个时候他还小，我在成年组比赛，他还是青年组的运动员。他第一次参加那个国际比赛就拿了冠军，比赛的时候技术动作干净利落脆特别漂亮！  
感谢赛事主办方把这个赛事的青年组和成年组比赛放在一个地方一段时间，之后的庆功会上我还和他照了照片呢！双冠军合影！！  
这一张照片和上一张不一样呢，那一张是迷弟和偶像，这个是双冠军！！并肩的双冠军！！

54L  
一说到J就变成话痨属性了……

55L  
Lz一定也是个可爱的人2333

56L  
有点好奇是有多漂亮？  
[好奇宝宝.jpg]

57L  
呀……他还小的时候就认识了呀！  
缘分呐！lz可要把握住机会呀233

58L  
偶像和迷弟……我有点奇怪到底谁是偶像谁是迷弟。

59L lz  
最一开始的时候我是偶像他是迷弟，现在我觉得他不爱我了[心累.jpg]  
算了不说这个，接着码我对他做了啥。  
后来他终于升成年组了，然后升组首战就惊艳世界了。  
他非常完美地完成了一个以前从来没有人做到过的技术动作，难度之高几乎立刻就让他被冠上了“火星男孩”的称号。  
我第一他第二嘛，我看到他笑得特别开心~哦虎牙！想戳戳。  
比完赛颁奖之前，我抱了抱他，还用我很有限的英语水平极力夸赞了他那个技术动作来着……他没听懂。  
然后我用他们国家的语言说了“加油”。  
这已经很不符合我的人设了！！！以前我的粉丝们都说我对谁都温柔但是总有距离感。

60L  
Lz想多了，迷弟表示你只是我偶像，没爱过。

61L idolccc  
楼上一定要这么扎lz心……

62L  
迷弟没听懂偶像的夸赞于是偶像特意换了一种语言  
跨越语言障碍也要让小迷弟明白自己对他的鼓励……  
偶像你到底有没有身为偶像的自觉？？？运动员没必要这么宠粉的吧？？？

63L  
楼上你错了，不是宠粉，是宠他[只爱你一个.jpg]

64L prt  
Lz这也叫“做什么”？？？  
真的太含蓄了……猜测一下是不是东方人？反正我是欧美人，我们这时候可能直接表白了？看lz的反应，这会儿要不就是已经喜欢上了，要不就是冒出喜欢的苗头了。我个人风格是有苗头就直说了，感觉对迟钝的人真的不能含蓄。

65L  
排一下楼上。  
J可能根本没意识到lz你对他不一样，估计是觉得“啊我偶像果然是好人他鼓励我了”，这样的。

66L lz  
我是东方人没错，所以我真的没办法像那位“prt”一样……  
[苦恼.jpg]  
他也是东方人，万一吓着了怎么办啊？而且我那个时候还没确认自己非他不可，不会告诉他的。感情这种事情……可能我们东方人都不愿意随随便便就试一试吧。

67L  
是的……万一吓到小天使就得不偿失了  
但是lz你也不能就这么一直温水煮青蛙下去啊？哪天别人看你水不烫，直接伸手把蛙抱走了你不就GG么。

68L  
把蛙抱走笑死哈哈哈哈  
不过楼上说的对，lz你后来有没有什么行动？

69L lz  
我行动了啊，可他依然get不到。  
我在领奖台上从播音员一喊他名字就鼓掌，他过来领奖台的时候我可是还没等他过来就弯腰伸手了。  
他过来和我握手，我都伸开胳膊准备抱抱他了结果他转头就上领奖台了……我只能在他还没走远的时候拍拍他肩膀。  
后来第三名都抱到他了！我没有？？？？

70L  
Lz的粉丝应该来看看  
哪里就距离感了……我只看到一个J的痴汉。

71L  
哈哈哈哈原谅我不厚道地笑了哈哈哈哈哈

72L  
我能隔着屏幕看见J懵懂的小眼神hhhhh  
可爱啊，想舔

73L lz  
楼上我再给你个机会[我一冰刀下去你可能会死.jpg]

74L  
可爱啊，想把他打包送给楼主舔

75L  
Lz果然大佬……话说lz也喜欢柚子吗？这个表情包hhh

76L idolccc  
哈哈哈哈这个表情包orz  
服了服了

77L  
诶你们都没见过这个么？我记得之前有个大V还转发了来着。

78L lz  
呃嗯……花滑运动员里我最喜欢天天啦！  
他像个小太阳。

79L  
话题有点跑偏……不是在说lz对J做了什么么？怎么变成花滑讨论现场了kkk  
顺便说我喜欢海盗（

80L lz  
嗯我这就继续，表情包什么的别在意。  
后来的采访我先到演播间了，他刚进来我就扑过去给了他一个熊抱。  
第三名是我们国家的我的前辈，也是比较了解我的人，那个时候他看我那个戏谑的眼神……唉算了不管了，我又抱到他啦！  
然后采访我因为想到了他的那个惊艳的技术动作说了五分多钟吧，翻译姐姐翻完时间就到了，他那个“太好了我不用回答问题了”的表情真的也特别可爱！

81L  
哈哈哈J太耿直了orz

82L  
哦，知道了，一个充满了友谊的熊抱  
[冷漠三连.jpg]

83L  
……我以为lz做了什么惊天动地的大事

84L prt  
这样真的不行啊兄弟……

85L idolccc  
我也是个比较传统的东方人  
但是lz你这个真的太……怎么说，说委婉一点就是太得体了……我们知道你喜欢他都觉得你这动作没什么毛病，更何况J不知道你喜欢他。

86L lz  
唉我也不想……我觉得这已经是我能做到的全部了[让苍天知道我不认输.jpg]  
啊J加训完来找我一起吃饭了我先撤了吃完饭有空再来拜拜朋友们

87L  
等lz出来我一定薅秃他！！！！

88L  
J和lz在一块训练？  
你们不是不同国籍？

89L  
Lz留下一堆秘密然后走了，大骗子[哼唧.jpg]

90L  
不过J加训完之后招呼lz吃饭什么的……唉这也不好说好朋友一起吃个饭也没啥。

91L  
看起来lz好像是特意等J的

92L  
那必然是故意的，毕竟lz是在追求人家呀。

93L  
Lz真的是沦陷了……J来找吃个饭都能激动成那样[挖鼻.jpg]

94L prt  
@idolccc 你快看我私聊，我觉得我发现了一个了不得的事情。十万火急，快！

95L lz  
楼上好忙哇，那快去忙吧。  
吃完饭了，他回去继续训练，我因为之前的旧伤被教练勒令休息。  
不过教练没有禁止我看J训练，我就一边看他训练一边码字了。

96L   
Lz你先别着急  
我想知道你为什么和J一起训练？？？

97L  
没错，你们不是不同国家吗？

98L lz  
啊，这个啊  
我好几年以前就在外教门下训练了，就是我现在这位教练，他有一个世界顶级的俱乐部。今年的时候J他们国家送J出国接受更系统的训练，合作方就是我教练的俱乐部，所以相当于他是我师弟了。

99L  
所以这朝夕相伴的日子里lz你还不抓点紧？？

100L  
Yeah抢个百  
是啊……听lz的意思，以前只有在比赛的时候能见吧？那一年能见几回？还不趁现在赶紧下手？

101L  
等一下兄弟姐妹们，我们要不要让lz继续说他都对J做了什么然而J依然毫无反应？咱们也好知道J的迟钝程度和性格什么的，lz和J都是含蓄的东方人的话，这可不能胡来。

102L  
对对，楼上很有道理  
以及lz题目说有很多情敌，这又是怎么一回事？？我们得知道对手才能出招啊。

103L lz  
我先把漫漫追J路说完好了，刚刚说到的那次比赛，感觉还没有情敌。  
那次比完之后紧跟着有两场，然而我做的那些事他是真的不知道。我们的比赛是那种打分的，当时我比完了在等分，J在场上热身，打完了分我教练走了，我坐在那等着他做完了两个大分值的技术动作才走的。给他喊他们国家语言的“加油”还被粉丝们拍下来了，有点耻。  
呃……比赛的时候他肯定不会看到，至于粉丝视频……他可能也不会留意吧。

104L  
呜呜呜捂心口，默默加油什么的  
大概只有lz这样的暖男能收服J那只小太阳吧。

105L  
这个发展有点让人始料未及……lz你这默默说加油不行啊，下回上场之前拍着他肩膀看着他眼睛说吧。

106L idolccc  
Lz不能天天只说加油呀，你们生活中有什么除了运动项目之外的共同爱好吗？靠聊天疯狂刷相处时间也可以呀。  
@prt 你私信的我都get了我觉得你说得对，私信系统有毛病我不能回复，咱们line聊吧

107L  
Lz你的粉丝有没有说过你真的很苏……

108L  
我现在越发闹不明白到底谁是迷弟谁是偶像了

109L  
楼上你错了，这和偶像迷弟无关  
这是追求者和被追求者的关系呀[呀比.jpg]

110L  
楼上楼上！！！  
球天总那个jpg的原图好不好qaq我太喜欢他了呜呜呜他是世界上最好的小天使啊啊[暴风哭泣.jpg]

111L  
好呀私你

112L lz  
后来那场比赛我师兄得了冠军，我是亚军J是季军。  
颁奖的时候他特别特别乖地笔直地站在我师兄旁边，我就探过头跟他说话，让他把手搭在我师兄腰上。当然有私心！这样我就可以把我的手放在他胳膊上了！！！  
队友说我穿过师兄搂住了J，我反正是没否认。

113L  
好样的！不要怂就是上啊！

114L  
Lz怕不是个黑芝麻汤圆成了精了吧……咋这么切开黑

115L  
师兄：你们两个收敛一点，我觉得自己在发光。

116L prt  
……

117L  
Lz这波操作……行吧行吧，算是有点进步了。那J啥反应啊？

118L lz  
没反应。他好像只是觉得我手是没地方放了才搭在他胳膊上的。  
[生无可恋.jpg]  
[歪，你怎么这么可爱.jpg]

119L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了lz你真的不容易

120L  
J：OMG偶像是不是想搭他师兄的腰来着，我搭了偶像师兄的腰害得偶像手没地方放只能放在我胳膊上orz

121L  
楼上你大概是个天才

122L  
J：果然我还是笔直地站着比较好？

123L lz  
……楼里的伙伴们你们确定是来帮我的不是来气死我的吗？[头秃.jpg]  
想起来一个事说不定他还真的是那么想的omg  
就他刚升到成年组那个比赛，颁奖完摄影师拍完了我们三个的照片之后想单独拍我和前辈的，可能又不好意思太明说。  
J猜到了要干什么就把自己缩成一团蹲在摄影师旁边省得被拍到。哇他当时笑得特别开心，虎牙一直都露着，眼睛也眯成一条缝。后来这张照片被公布出去了，然后网络上就多了一堆嚎叫的妈妈粉姐姐粉。

124L prt  
跟着爬了一圈楼感觉J不像是会想这么多的人  
他可能是单纯地觉得一切都很正常

125L  
傻宝宝J[滑稽.jpg]

126L  
这个剧情走向和我知道的事情太相似了……lz放心我什么都不会说的，请留我在这里窥屏吧orz  
看出来的别问我，也别说出来，咱们静静地看吧  
没看出来的也不要问我，我什么都不会说的

127L  
楼上怕也是大佬  
可惜我还啥都没看出来，唉……

128L  
Lz是又消失了么……好几分钟了

129L  
大概在码字吧？

130L  
或者是J训练告一段落lz光速就抛弃了我们

131L  
Lz在楼上眼里就如此没有信誉吗？？？  
顺便我觉得楼上说得特别对。

132L idolccc  
lz应该是在码字了  
他也说过他手速慢[不知道该摆出什么表情.jpg]

133L  
趁着lz码字我再来兜售一波花生瓜子雪碧可乐

134L  
又过了几分钟了……我觉得lz可能爆字数了。

135L lz  
感谢126L帮我保守秘密呢~[谢谢.jpg]  
继续说吧。  
之后就好长时间都没见面[委屈.jpg]我们见面的时间真的只有国际大赛。  
那场比赛之后有个采访，所有人都看出来我的双标了。  
上场之前我发现有记者朋友想要照相，于是我双手扳住背对着镜头的J的肩几乎以一个环抱着他的方式让他面对镜头，然后揪着队友的衣服把队友（就称为S吧）从挡板后面揪出来。是的，揪出来。  
采访全程只要J说话我就笑着看着他，尽管他说什么我一句都听不懂。旁边S说话的时候我其实在盯着地板发呆（抱歉呢S）。粉丝说我的眼神温柔得都要滴出蜜来了，然而他完全没感觉。他只有在某一次交还话筒的时候随便看了一眼，才发现我看着他，我敢保证他以为是凑巧。  
我还记住了他粉丝喊他的小名呢！结束的时候给他喊了一声“XX加油”（XX是他小名），用他的语言。他笑得好甜呀[痴汉.jpg]

136L  
果然是一大长串……等我先读一下。

137L  
一场采访大概多久？

138L lz  
二十多分钟吧，我盯着他的时间几乎是全部，如果楼上是要问这个。

139L  
Lz您太机智了。  
您该不会是玩围棋斯诺克之类的吧，毕竟不像是四肢发达头脑简单那一伙的……

140L prt  
……楼上你哈哈哈哈哈这大概只能说明lz比较善解人意

141L lz  
不是哦~我只是比较聪明而已。  
四肢发达……勉强算是吧……看怎么定义了。

142L  
Rio心大，被人盯了20min左右居然毫无察觉……

143L  
而且似乎对视的时候完全没get到lz的柔情蜜意（喂喂这个词是不是这么用的啊）

144L  
我觉得完全可以这么用（楼上你真的是人才

145L  
Lz你这回没抱抱他吗？

146L  
加油是看着他眼睛说的吗？

147L  
除了加油就没说点别的？

148L lz  
合影的时候用力搂着腰把他搂到我身边，没抱。  
看着他眼睛说的，我还比了个手势呢[自豪.jpg]  
没说别的……他超级快地就转过身跑走了。

149L  
行吧至少lz进步了

150L  
然而依然没什么卵用

151L idolccc  
楼上专业扎心hhh  
我都要怀疑你是之前那一位扎心大王了[真相只有一个.jpg]

152L  
把你的心，我的心，串一串，撒点孜然~

153L  
楼上你说啥玩意儿呢？？？

154L  
Woc152L我们认亲吧！！我也是CHN的！！我知道你在说哪首歌！#%&*￥#@！

155L  
楼上激动到模糊

156L  
妈诶看到同胞了！！！来来来我们私聊一下QQ233

157L  
所以两位是不是考虑解释一下你们在说什么黑话？

158L  
那原来是一句歌词，出自小虎队唱的《爱》，原来的歌词是“把你的心，我的心，串一串；串一株幸运草，串一个同心圆”。

159L  
……这原本不是挺好的……

160L  
哈哈哈哈哈真的xswl你们都是天才哈哈哈哈哈

161L lz  
然后我们终于可以开始完整的题目了。  
那场比赛之后是一场每年固定在我们国家举办的轻松玩一玩性质的赛事，我的情敌正式出现了[手动再见.jpg][气到爆炸.jpg]  
我们项目有单人比赛也有男女组对比赛，我和J当然都是单人选手。  
然而那天J和他在他们国家训练时候的室友（代号Y），当着一堆观众的面在赛后表演上来了一段男女组队的经典动作。具体动作不展开讲，简单来说就是，手拉手转圈圈。他们转完了居然还要相视一笑？？？  
周围人都拿手机拍照，我只能一边鼓掌一边哈哈大笑，然而其实我牙都要咬碎了。  
不知道是不是我的错觉，Y还看了我一眼。

162L  
Woc这个情敌行动力可以啊？？

163L  
室友呃……

164L  
室友……lz他们是室友啊朝夕相处啊你一年是不是只能跟J见面两三次？？？  
太惨了，为楼主点蜡[点蜡.jpg]

165L  
Lz啊你说清楚一点，Y和J在一起了么？  
这性质不太一样。

166L lz  
据我观察，没有。

167L  
那我觉得lz可以不用怂了。  
训练时候的室友都相处那么长时间了，都没和J在一块，lz不用着急。感觉Y应该不是J的菜，不然哪里轮得到lz……

168L  
Ls你说得好有道理我竟然无法反驳

169L  
我觉得吧……有三种情况。  
第一种，J也没有察觉Y的想法，所以他俩也还只是好朋友，那个动作是因为J皮（我记得lz说过J比较皮对吧）所以才和Y一起玩的。  
第二种，J对Y没啥特殊感觉，所以一直也就没在一起。  
第三种，Y只是像好妈妈照顾大白菜一样陪着J皮。

170L  
第三种猜测哈哈哈哈哈

171L  
看了一圈我竟然觉得3说得很有道理orz

172L  
接着169L  
如果是第一种情况，lz要多创造一起的条件，潜移默化让J习惯和你一起玩而不是和Y。  
如果是第二种情况，lz你更不用担心了，那么久了都还没在一起，应该是不会有什么事了。  
如果是第三种情况……lz你最好和Y搞好关系，不然他可能出于护着白菜的目的，把你打得满地找牙并不许你近J身。  
至于到底是哪种情况，lz你可以问问J。你俩也能算是好朋友了吧，旁敲侧击一下为什么要做那个动作应该不过分的……

173L  
Wow仰望大神

174L  
看起来好有经验的样子orz

175L  
想私聊大神问问ta该怎么追到妹子。

176L  
我是169和172.  
算了吧我母胎solo，单身多少年了一个女朋友都没有过，我只是个心理咨询师而已。

177L lz  
嗯好主意诶，我找机会可以问问J他和Y的关系。但是J也不是总能找到Y和他玩，因为嗯……Y的成绩还没好到每次都能参加那场比赛结束后的演出的地步，所以其实还是我跟J还有另外一个小伙伴G玩得比较多。

178L  
Lz这不行……你们三个人一起玩的话怎么培养感情？？？

179L  
我也觉得是……哪里有追人还带着另外一个的？

180L lz  
没办法，我和J语言交流成问题，G是当翻译的[撇嘴.jpg]  
又是好长一段时间没见面，后来发生的事有点多（因为我觉得我又进步了），我慢慢说。

181L  
语言不通……

182L  
没事的lz，爱能战胜一切。

183L prt  
可以用可爱电波交流？反正连比划带猜的也能懂吧。

184L  
哈哈哈可爱电波是什么啦

185L idolccc  
语言不通真的不是问题的，lz你要自信。  
以及真的有人可以用可爱电波交流，我亲眼所见[虐狗.jpg]

186L lz  
好几个月没见之后终于又有比赛了，不幸的是我参加一场比赛之后就受伤了，又好几个月没见着他[宝宝委屈.jpg]  
但是我一直有关注他！  
他在一场比赛中打败了被我们国家媒体称作“宿命对手”的S，拿到了他的第一个成人组A级赛冠军。说来也巧，那场比赛如果S拿了冠军的话，S的积分就会超过我成为世界第一，然而就是这么戏剧化的结果，J拿了冠。  
有我们两个的CP粉悄悄在推上发言说“J迎来了自己的A赛首冠！恭喜！同时他保住了他男朋友的世界第一！也恭喜H！”（H就是我），我当时还给这个小姑娘点了个赞。  
然而S隔着屏幕跟J打招呼真的让我好后悔没参加那场比赛……但是J太激动了和教练拥抱来着没顾上跟休息区打招呼，又让我觉得没啥。不然打招呼结果被忽视的不就是我了么[滑稽.jpg]

187L  
Dbq让我皮一下。  
S：为什么我输了比赛还要吃狗粮？？？你们能不能对我好一点？？？H你不是我队友吗你怎么也这么对我？？？你居然还很庆幸J没理我？？？我俩也是好朋友好不好？？？

188L asleep  
@prt 那个……您为什么要叫我过来我现在很不安

189L prt  
别怕，说不定你能救救他

190L  
目测又来了一位大佬，三位ID大佬们不知道在密谋些什么

191L idolccc  
哎呀各位不要在意我们，大概是组团来给lz出主意的hhh

192L  
好想吐槽lz国家的媒体  
宿命对手这么中二的词都能弄出来orz

193L  
媒体确实不是在搞事吗……  
宿命这个词……

194L lz  
哦快别提宿命对手了，说到这个我就想起来，J和S年龄差只有两个月，他俩一起比了好多好多比赛一起上了好多好多领奖台，相处时间真的比我和J多多了。

195L asleep  
那个，J和S？？？  
Lz啊你要坚信他们俩只是在还没升成年组的时候交集比较多吧……感觉听lz的叙述，成年组之后J的时间被lz占领了耶。

196L  
Lz你别是把S也当成情敌了……

197L  
S真实冤……

198L  
让我再皮一下。  
S：H你自己年纪大了先升组了怪我咯？？？

199L  
年纪大了又是什么鬼啊能不能行了你们  
一个楼的皮皮怪吗？？？

200L  
抢整！

201L lz  
198L你这就不合适了qaq  
我只比J大三岁啊？可能是我太厉害了所以升组早吧……比J早五年升组是真的。

202L  
[大佬操作.jpg]

203L  
[甘拜下风.jpg]

204L prt  
哈哈哈哈哈198L你是个天才

205L lz  
这一段可算是码完了，写了好久。  
算了都知道我是运动员了，那我就直接说了。奥运会来了。  
J是第一次参加奥运会，当然是想拿奖牌来的；我是第二次，目标当然是卫冕。没错上一次奥运冠军就是我。  
我比完之后看了眼成绩就知道自己赢了，那个时候他也比完了，正在休息。  
S作为最后一个选手出场的时候，我是第一，我师兄第二，J第三。S滑完还没出分的时候我大概就知道会发生什么了，毕竟这个项目，S和J综合能力相近，但是裁判偏爱S从来比J多些，而且S确实发挥得还可以。  
J的表情我不想形容，看了就心疼。我只好飞速窜过去抱了他，距离很合适，刚巧足够我把手搭在他大腿上并且还能装无辜说“我真的不是故意的距离就是这样”。他很快挣脱了，我没抱够，就抓着他的手说些我自己都不知道在说什么的语无伦次的话，又按着他肩膀把他按回我怀里了。在他耳边絮絮叨叨了好久我才意识到摄像机还在拍我们，就只好停下了。  
以前抱过那么多回，都没有这次紧。他可真瘦。

206L  
脑补一个心疼的楼主

207L  
脑补一个占有欲爆棚的楼主

208L  
我想采访一下师兄，围观了全程的你怎么想？

209L  
楼上关注点好歪可是好有意思啊kkkkk

210L prt  
师兄：看天看地整鞋带整衣服就是不看两个狗男男。

211L  
哈哈哈哈楼上大佬真的懂

212L  
学会摸大腿了啊，啧啧啧

213L  
J什么反应啊……

214L  
Lz真的相当大胆了orz  
让我心疼一下师兄。  
突然特别希望S晚点到达休息区，孩子还小干啥要无端遭受狗粮攻击。

215L lz  
J果然没注意到我的手位置不对。他红着眼睛感谢我的关怀，祝贺我卫冕，跟我说下季度加油，然后就走了。  
就走了！！！  
好官方啊呜呜呜呜呜呜[忍不住哭了.jpg]

216L prt  
噗  
对不起我忍不住……  
让我先笑一下。

217L asleep  
祝S幸福一点没看到

218L  
呃……我必须要给lz泼一盆冷水……  
你和J在奥运会上是绝对的竞争对手关系，你指望他还说点啥？  
这个时候朋友关系真的先靠后吧，我估计他就算真的有什么想说的，也只会说给教练和队友了。

219L  
是的

220L  
214L的兄弟，J也还是个孩子你为什么默认了他要和lz一起发狗粮orz

221L lz  
楼上这就是你的不对了，我好歹也是个宝宝啊！  
顺便我似乎知道为啥媒体管J和S叫宿命对手……S自己说的，“XX超级棒的，我们场上是对手，场下是朋友，我非常希望我们都能在赛场上发挥出最好的自己，不留遗憾”。这里XX是J的大名。  
[心情复杂.jpg]  
J的采访里都只说我是偶像，还是和一些已经退役的前辈并列的。我们难道不是朋友了吗！！！

222L  
这楼号……  
Lz你要知道，有些人面对偶像的时候是会不那么自在的。  
根据不多的信息，J和S年龄相仿，水平相当，共同比赛多年，能成为朋友是很自然的事情，毕竟总有惺惺相惜的成分在。  
可是lz你在他们心中应该是神坛上的人一样的存在吧……毕竟看lz说的感觉几乎是天下无敌的状态……这样会让人想要仰望而不是想要亲近吧。

223L  
对不起lz我想站一秒SJ。

224L  
Lz你可能是神仙下凡的程度还不够……

225L  
223L别这样，自古竹马VS天降，竹马胜率一般不高

226L  
啥玩意儿怎么连竹马天降都出来了……

227L asleep  
我站天降，真的

228L lz  
竹马？天降？

229L  
呃lz似乎玩不转这个梗。  
竹马是说S和J从小一起比赛比到大，天降是说lz你在J升组之后才同场竞技。

230L prt  
我也觉得天降胜面更大诶，lz你不要想太多

231L lz  
哦，如果没有那件事的话我真的不会多想  
比赛之后依然有表演，彩排的时候J好像挺无聊的，有的时候他的队友不在，他就玩手机。期间他跟着G玩了好久，可以理解吧毕竟除了队友只有G和J没有语言障碍了。  
J和我虽然也玩了好久，但我总觉得那是因为G被我叫过来玩，J纯粹是跟着G至少能听懂话。  
然后，J自己跑去找S玩了。互相揪着衣服角绕着对方转圈圈，S一直都面瘫那次居然笑了。

232L asleep  
Lz要不要这么能脑补orz  
说不定S就只是觉得好玩被逗笑了啊……咋还不让人家笑了。

233L  
J只跟着G去找楼主玩，lz我觉得这是他害羞了不敢自己找你……  
毕竟你，咳

234L  
是啊毕竟lz你都摸过人家大腿了，说不定是害羞。

235L  
我觉得吧，要是S真的有想法，不会只揪衣服的。

236L asleep  
附议

237L prt  
Lz脑洞真的是……好大  
以及，lz，J不主动找你玩，你没找他吗？

238L  
咋可能不找hhhh

239L  
我觉得lz这种腹黑占有欲吧，肯定不会放过J的

240L  
也不知道彩排时间多长

241L lz  
我当然找J玩了，期间我趁他不注意把他的帽子扣在他头上了。他的手扑腾了几下，好像对我撒娇一样，然后把手伸到我后背上找帽子。  
我衣服没帽子，所以我把领子揪到头顶上面对着他。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，真好看啊。这一回闹了没一会儿我就把衣服放下来了。我怕再不停我就直接亲上去了，我当然无所谓外界对我的评价，但是我不想拖累他。  
他脸红了。是不是说明他对我也一样，我离得近了，他害羞了？

242L  
Wow

243L prt  
居然……

244L  
Lz你这波操作很6

245L  
我觉得lz有救了  
有没有再接再厉啊lz！

246L  
收拾收拾准备吃喜糖？

247L idolccc  
有情人终成眷属？

248L  
我感觉lz的语气不是喜悦，反而有点丧丧的？？？？

249L lz  
并没有什么时间给我再接再厉了……演出结束我们就该各自回国了。他还有一场比赛，我因为受伤，没有比赛了，但是还有一些事情要处理。  
他的比赛依旧让人心疼，我不在身边，不说了。  
我要举办一场答谢前辈们的演出，所以当我师弟给我发来他的演出的邀请的时候，我发现时间冲突了就回绝了。后来肠子都要悔青了。

250L  
拒绝一下这个楼层，下一楼说话。

251L  
能让lz肠子都悔青了的事……J会去师弟的演出么？

252L  
我觉得只有这件事了

253L  
说不定还有更惨的  
万一J在师弟的演出上又碰见情敌了呢？

254L idolccc  
啥？？  
不会这么玄幻吧……那我突然有点心疼师弟……

255L  
为啥心疼师弟orz  
不是lz比较惨么现在。

256L prt  
也许idol想表达——师弟知道师兄喜欢J，还让J在自己的地盘被拐走了这样？

257L  
突然觉得是一出大戏

258L  
师弟还是出去躲躲吧……虽然我觉得lz不像是这么不讲道理的人。

259L lz  
我当然是讲道理的……只是实在很郁闷。  
师弟和我还有J的国籍都不一样，J的英语也不太好，所以师弟的队友（叫K吧）显然和J语言不通。然而J去彩排的第一天，就坐到K的大腿上了。哦，他还让K穿着他的外套躺在他腿上。  
还有更大的危机……跟J没有语言障碍的V这次也去了。怎么说，本来V是那种，高冷学霸你们懂的吧，但是，但是！！！  
一见到J，V的人设全部崩盘。V跟着J一起疯狂舞动也就算了，他俩还玩三岁小朋友才玩的游戏[哼唧.jpg]  
最后演出结束了，大家要分开回归训练了。  
VJK三个人抱得简直不要太难舍难分！K一个飞扑扑到J怀里，害得J差点摔倒，于是J勾住了不远处的V的脖子。然后他们三个真的是缠在了一起，旁边有一位朋友拍K的胳膊K都不松手！！！  
太烦躁了orz  
[天哥算了算了.jpg]  
不过J的演出服真的好看QAQ[吸爆.jpg]

260L  
完了lz疯了  
这么多感叹号

261L idolccc  
妈呀……lz你不要阻止J交朋友啊orz  
我感觉他们就单纯的闺蜜情，真的。  
就，三个皮孩觉醒了本性这么简单……

262L  
但是这个抱住不撒手……

263L prt  
Lz冷静，冷静  
J没对着他们脸红吧？

264L lz  
那倒是没有

265L idolccc  
对吧！！那就算V和K真的对J有所企图（虽然我坚持觉得他们没有），J风雨不动安如山啊lz你怕什么。快想想怎么让J更深刻地意识到你的和他的感情吧？

266L  
感觉idol大大和prt大大一直在力挽狂澜  
你们该不会都是知情人吧orz  
（我瞎猜的两位大大可以不理我）

267L  
也许只是两个比较理智看待问题的人？

268L  
云里雾里的我……还是专心跟着lz吃瓜好了

269L lz  
现在情敌的问题好像有点不用担心了？  
J已经来我们训练基地了，V和K还有Y都不在，我的师兄和师弟每天都离我们远远的，为他们点赞！

270L  
Lz加油！可以从一些亲密动作开始呀，要注意不要让他反感。

271L  
对，还有让他感受到你在意他呀。我记得之前lz说过现在J在训练而lz你被迫休息，那你可以在他训练完之后给他准备运动饮料和毛巾什么的？

272L  
也许帮他买好饭？

273L lz  
呃  
你们说的我都已经做了好几个月了……J依然察觉不到我的小心思。  
过几天他生日，我受不了了我要跟他明说了。

274L  
Lz加油  
提醒，烛光晚餐真的不一定是必要的。J平常是比较活泼的那种吧，他可能觉得烛光晚餐太正式了有点憋屈。

275L lz  
好的！

276L  
Lz我们等你的好消息啊！  
加油！

277L  
加油！99！

278L  
可别跟JPN那帮人学那套“今夜月色真美”，外国人根本听不懂的请相信我！

279L prt  
哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈啊hhhh  
楼下同志们别理我我只是必须笑一下

280L idolccc  
哈哈哈哈哈我也忍不了了orz

281L asleep  
……

282L lz  
…………  
……  
好的吧。  
不慌，我会说他们国家语言的“我爱你”。还能连上他的小名，完美呢。

283L  
哈哈哈lz这一记直球看J啥反应2333

284L  
一天过去了，lz没来过，想他。

285L  
两天过去了，lz没来过，想他。

286L peanut  
三天过去了，lz没来过，想吗？

287L  
当然想啦！

288L lz  
@peanut 宝贝儿别闹！我看着你偷偷拿着冰鞋溜出去了，是不是又想背着教练加练？这个点你应该还在走路，走路不要看手机啦！！

289L  
狗粮来得猝不及防，我都无处躲藏

290L prt  
妈诶lz终于成功了

291L idolccc  
祝贺……

292L asleep  
终于……

293L  
为什么楼上几位大佬言辞间都透着疲惫？？？

294L peanut  
@prt @idolccc @asleep  
你们！居然私下合伙打包把我卖了？？？回头我要好好收拾你们几个！！

295L lz  
@prt @idolccc @asleep  
你们还一起来论坛看我笑话，等着吧[哼哼哼.jpg]

296L asleep  
我先走了

297L idolccc  
楼上你还能跑……我可咋办……

298L prt  
就是啊……这抬头不见低头见的往哪跑

299L peanut  
一个都别想跑，枉顾多年情谊的一群坏蛋！

300L lz  
什么多年情谊？@prt @idolccc @asleep 你们仨也许需要向我解释一下多年情谊是什么东西[你离挨打就差镇些儿.jpg]

\---此楼已被楼主封锁---

·惯例的解释ID时间  
·lz-柚子。设定就是论坛的楼主不显示ID号。  
·prt-海盗。Pirate是英语里“海盗”的意思，这里取几个字母。  
·idolccc-小车。这回ice fantasia给车车化的妆太idol了就，取了这么个名。C是姓氏首字母。  
·asleep-豆子。Asleep是英语里“睡着的”的意思，豆丁不是爱睡觉嘛。  
·peanut-天天。Peanut是英语里“花生”的意思，来源于天天的小金花生。


	2. 【番外】部分聊天记录

[论坛私聊板]  
prt：车，我发现点事  
prt：咱俩蹲评论的那个楼主，该不会是yuzu吧？  
prt：你看看他说的那些事  
[line]  
Cha：javi师兄，我刚升组对有些事了解得不如你，真的是yuzu师兄？  
Javi：我觉得应该是，说的应该是2015年nhk  
Cha：对……博洋哥那会儿也刚升组没错  
Javi：[2015nhk赛后采访.MP4][2015nhk颁奖仪式.MP4]这俩视频你看一下，跟那个楼主说的简直高度重合  
Cha：还真的  
Cha：那咱俩？  
Javi：再观望一下  
Javi：如果楼主说的和2016wc也高度重合的话  
Javi：咱们就吃瓜吧  
Cha：看戏啊？  
Cha：行  
[几分钟之后]  
Javi：行了，就是他  
Cha：啊？  
Javi：有两个人在我后背上偷偷摸摸狼狈为奸我能不知道吗？？？  
Javi：当年可气死我了  
Cha：虽然有点心疼javi师兄但是哈哈哈哈哈  
Javi：车你学坏了  
Cha：那咱们怎么办？用不用告诉博洋哥？  
Javi：告诉他干啥  
Javi：yuzu虐待我这么多年我得先让他头疼一下  
Cha：师兄你可真坏（棒）  
Cha：他俩平昌老给我放闪我也好烦  
Cha：我跟博洋哥说几句话yuzu师兄都要凑到我俩中间  
Javi：还有这事呐  
Javi：幸亏米沙当时拽着我走了  
Cha：他还把博洋哥当大噗桑  
Cha：揉来揉去的  
[又过了几分钟]  
Javi：2017年世锦赛哈哈哈哈  
Javi：有点心疼宇野  
Cha：[2017世锦赛颁奖仪式.MP4]  
Cha：师兄我刚看完这个  
Cha：宇野前辈的史上最尴尬时刻  
Javi：采访的时候真的辛苦他了  
Cha：yuzu师兄居然还怕语言问题  
Cha：他们语言不通都能随地放闪，语言通了还不是要人老命  
Javi：我看到你论坛说的了  
Javi：希望他以后能有点自觉  
Cha：难  
Cha：yuzu师兄说到了双人的Yang Jin选手  
Javi：我一直没告诉他，螺旋线不算什么，Yang Jin选手和博洋玩了好多回抛跳了  
Cha：呃  
Cha：师兄你怎么知道的  
Javi：你们不太看twitter吧  
Javi：boyangjinfanpage里有一些他们国内比赛  
Cha：yuzu师兄确实喜欢ins多一点  
Javi：博洋和Yang Jin选手或者他们的冰舞选手的公主抱也不是一般的熟练  
Cha：我可不敢跟师兄说  
Javi：说了不是自取灭亡么，忘了吧  
[再过了几分钟]  
Cha：宇野前辈怎么也突然躺枪了……  
Javi：我已经通知他了，希望他别在睡觉  
Cha：yuzu师兄真的是大醋缸  
Javi：其实……yuzu的担心也不是没有道理  
Cha：啥玩意儿？来真的？  
Javi：[合照×10]  
Javi：发现了么，宇野只有在博洋同时出现的时候会很明显地笑  
Cha：师兄我觉得你智商也出走了  
Cha：你找一个跟博洋合照的时候能控制住不笑的  
Cha：找出来算我输好吧  
Javi：……  
Javi：好吧你赢了  
Javi：博洋是开心果  
Cha：宇野前辈只是内向不爱说话，但是谁能抗拒博洋哥呢  
【傻眠的话：我不知道line有没有群聊功能，就假装有吧】  
[javi邀请shoma加入聊天]  
Shoma：隔着11个小时的时差，本来打完游戏要困死了准备睡了，被费尔前辈直接吓醒  
Shoma：我该怎么办我发誓我真的只把博洋当好朋友  
Javi：你别怕  
Cha：是yuzu师兄不正常  
Javi：他连把博洋当儿子养的Yang Jin选手都能盯上，你这个好朋友别想跑了  
Shoma：……  
Shoma：我得赶紧表明立场  
Shoma：198L那位兄弟怕是想要我死  
Javi：救不了了，那是个看热闹不嫌事大的  
Cha：太皮了比博洋哥还皮啊  
Shoma：“你自己年纪大升组早怪我咯”，羽生前辈要是真以为我这么想，我以后得多吃他好几大碗狗粮  
Cha：祝你好运  
Javi：听天由命吧  
[十几分钟之后]  
Javi：他还有脸说平昌那点事？？？  
Javi：一直弯着腰系鞋带我不要面子的？？？  
Cha：师兄辛苦了  
Shoma：前辈辛苦了  
Shoma：幸亏我动作比较慢去的时候一切都结束了  
Cha：不过师兄  
Cha：你敢说  
Cha：博洋回应得巨官方的时候你心里没幸灾乐祸？  
Shoma：肯定不敢  
Javi：我心里当然没幸灾乐祸  
Javi：我的幸灾乐祸都写在脸上了  
Javi：yuzu光顾着看博洋了哪还有时间管我  
Shoma：为什么我表达一下我和博洋是良性竞争的好朋友的话也能被羽生前辈记这么久  
Cha：没事222L那位说你们是惺惺相惜的朋友救了你一命  
Shoma：我谢谢这位知名不具朋友  
Javi：但是223L这位站SJ的朋友显然想让你死  
Cha：宇野前辈你快去表明一下立场  
Cha：万一以后yuzu师兄扒出来我们的账号  
Cha：我们还不至于凉透  
Shoma：你说得对  
Shoma：你们俩也跟一下吧我真的不想死  
Cha：yuzu师兄脑洞太大了  
Cha：我想劝他放弃治疗  
Shoma：怎么又是我受伤……咋还不许博洋和我玩了？？  
Javi：他可能也发现了只有博洋在你才会笑这个事情  
Shoma：我笑点高  
Shoma：而且我当时笑，是因为博洋揪得太用力了把我腰都露出来了  
[几分钟后]  
Cha：……  
Cha：我为我自己点蜡  
Shoma：jinseo选手好无辜……  
Javi：vincent也好惨……  
Javi：妈呀我终于找到突破口了  
Shoma：前辈机智了  
Shoma：还好羽生前辈脑子还在线，get到博洋只对他脸红了  
Cha：是啊……不然我怕是要被迁怒  
Cha：266L说我和javi师兄力挽狂澜  
Javi：可别扯了  
Javi：咱俩分明是在保命  
Shoma：辛苦了二位  
Shoma：我似乎终于可以回去睡觉了  
Cha：晚安宇野前辈  
Javi：晚安宇野  
Shoma：嘿我这暴脾气，居然还被吐槽“今夜月色真美”的告白方式不对？？？  
Javi：冷静  
Cha：博洋哥迟钝到底，这个真的不行  
Javi：[天哥算了算了.jpg]  
Javi：制作这张表情包的人简直是天才  
Shoma：这次真睡了  
Javi：晚安  
Cha：晚安  
[柚子将小蜘蛛拐回家之后]  
Shoma：咱们要被双打了  
Cha：要完  
Javi：凉了  
Shoma：我先跑了，二位保重  
Javi：喂……  
[shoma已退出聊天]  
Cha：宇野前辈就这么跑了……  
Javi：咱们就真的，听天由命吧

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
